The Flip Side
by murmurchic
Summary: The more personal side of the BAU team. COMPLETE!
1. Telling the Team

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Criminal Minds, I only own my own characters.**

**A/N: this is my first fan fic, and it will most likely turn into a series, please rate and review, let me know what you guys want to see coming up! This series will be called "The Flip Side". It won't always be about Hannah and Derek; this is just getting it going, once again, rate and review!**

Hannah Morgan, formerly Hannah Guertin, walked across the bull pen of the BAU. She had a destination in mind as she charged towards her husband's desk, the desk of Derek Morgan.

The BAU generally discourages fraternization within the bureau; however, they had made an exception for Hannah and Derek, as they rarely let their pe4rsonal feelings interfere with their work.

"Derek, we need to talk, as in now," Hannah said impatiently and excitedly.

"Work or personal baby girl?" her husband asked, laughing at the expression on his wife's face.

"Personal, and before you ask Derek, no it can't wait until we get home tonight," she said. After the five years she'd known him, and the three that they had been married for, she knew how predictable he could be.

"Okay, well, let's go to your office then, and hey, calm down, you look like Reid does after you give him a new dictionary," Derek chuckled, glancing slightly at his colleague's face as he did so.

"Well, I promise you Derek Morgan, this is far more exciting than a dictionary."

"Oh my God, baby girl, is this the news we've been waiting for?"

"You know, just once I would love to surprise my profiler husband, just once. And yes, it is, Derek Morgan, you're going to be a daddy!"

Derek picked his wife up and swung her around the bull pen, excited and overjoyed. He jumped on his desk, ignoring the looks from the rest of the team, who were also his closest friends.

"Hey everybody! Listen up, Hannah is going to have a baby! That's right; I'm going to be a dad!" He was shouting now and tears were streaming down the man's face.

A baby, they had been trying for a year, but with him away so much, the chances always seemed so slim. But as he looked at his wife's face, he knew that he would never look back, this was it, the big one.

"Whoa, congratulations you two," colleague, and Hannah's best friend, Emily Prentiss said.

"Did you know that the average baby weighs around seven pounds and eight ounces at the time of birth? It really is fascinating," Spencer Reid explained, always looking to spout off statistics.

"Hey Spence, how about we lay off the statistics for now and just be happy for them?" asked JJ, the press liaison for the BAU and another close friend.

"But JJ, it really is amazing, I mean the average circumference of a baby's head is – "

"Shh, Spence, I don't think Hannah wants to think of that right now," JJ was chuckling now, as she removed her hands from her best friend's mouth, where she had placed it a moment ago to shut him up.

"Um, honey, would you mind getting off of your desk?" Hannah asked with a little giggle.

"Oh yeah, I'm still up here," Derek said, hopping off of his desk and hugging his wife closer to him for another moment.

Hannah smiled against her husband's shoulder and knew that the next few months were going to be difficult, but she could handle it, she had her best friends and her wonderful husband by her side, what could possibly go wrong?


	2. Nightmares and A Case to Boot

**A/N: sorry it took so long to post, been busy with school. R/R please!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds, I only own my own characters.**

Hannah woke up with a jump and looked at the clock on her bedside table.

She groaned, realizing it was only half past three.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, yawning and reaching for his gun.

"Nothing, nothing, go back to bed," Hannah said, mentally laughing at her husband's reaction. "I just had a bad dream Derek. Little baby Morgan has brought quite a few of those lately, he or she seems to think that it's funny to give Mommy a heart attack in the middle of the night."

"Well try to sleep honey," Derek said, already drifting back into his own little dream world.

Hannah didn't have the courage to explain to him what the nightmare was about; she knew that her husband still faced his own nightmares on a daily basis.

* * *

The next day they were all sitting in the bullpen, awaiting their latest assignment when Hannah approached JJ.

"Hey Jayje, can I talk to you about something?" Hannah asked, still a little shaken up from her dream the night before.

"Sure Hannah, what's going on?" JJ asked, becoming worried at the sight of her disheveled friend.

"When you were pregnant with Henry, did you get nightmares? I usually don't have them, but last night I did and well, I'm not sure if it's a pregnancy thing or a Hannah thing."

"Oh, that's all it is?" JJ asked, feeling relieved that the problem was not more serious. "Yeah, when I was pregnant with Henry, I had nightmares for the first couple months, totally natural. Plus add in our jobs, I'm surprised you haven't been having them for longer."

"Thanks JJ, I was just scared and was debating on whether or not I should tell Derek, probably best not to worry him though, especially if it's nothing," Hannah explained, feeling relieved.

"No problem Hannah, and you may want to share with Derek anyway, if I know him, he's going to want to be a part of every last aspect of this, especially the parts that frighten you."

"I'll try to remember that, thanks again Jayje."

* * *

They had a case that night, they were in Georgia, some psychopath had been killing blond hair and brown eyed women in the Atlanta area, local police had invited the team into the case.

They had been in Atlanta for a week, they knew who had done it, but they couldn't arrest without solid proof. Someone had to go undercover, someone that looked his type. There was only one girl on the team that matched the killer's modus operandi, Hannah.

Hannah tried all day to talk to Derek about it, to convince him that she and the baby would be fine, he still wasn't listening to her.

"Look Hannah, we can figure out another way to nail this guy, a way that doesn't put both of your lives in danger," Derek said for the thousandth time, referring to the lives of his wife and unborn child.

"No one else matches the description Derek! We've been over this, I am a trained FBI agent for God's sake," Hannah exclaimed, trying to make her husband see sense. "If I find myself in any danger, I can always call for back up and we will have enough proof to book him. But he won't stop until he's caught, you know him and his profile as well as any of us. Now I am going to go to Hotch, you can either come with me, or mope around here."

"Alright, alright. But I mean it Hannah, first sign of danger, we pull you out. There is no debate on this," Derek said, still reluctant, and still worried for her safety.

"Fair enough, let's go to Hotch now, I want to get this over with so that we can go home."


	3. Going Over the Plan

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated, keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Criminal Minds; I only own my own characters and the story line.**

Hannah and Derek practically ran to Hotch's hotel room in Atlanta, both feeling as though this could be a great victory, or a terrible mistake.

Hannah pounded on the door, one, two, three times before her boss flung it open.

"Finally. You know, being on this case, you may want to, I don't know, answer your door when one of your agents knocks?" Hannah said, feeling a bit curious as to why Hotch had taken so long.

"Sorry, I was going over the case files again," Hotch explained. "What's going on? Did the police find another body?"

"No Hotch, no new body. However, Hannah here has decided to go undercover to nail this guy before we find another," Derek explained, still not entirely sure if he liked this plan or not.

"Well, I'm honestly surprised this idea wasn't thought of sooner," Hotch said. "It makes total sense. Why wasn't this brought up to everyone before we had six bodies?" Hotch was becoming angry, frustrated with his agents.

"Hotch, I'm pregnant, you know this," Hannah explained to her boss. "Derek was trying to hold me back from this. I only just now talked him into it, you of all people know how hard headed he can be when it comes to putting me in harm's way."

"Derek, that was not your decision to make," Hotch scolded the younger agent, feeling very much like he did when he told his son that it was wrong to kick someone. "Now, if this was Hannah's choice, I think that since it is our best shot in taking him down, we should go for it."

"I know, I know," Derek said. "I just hate the idea of her going undercover right now, she could get hurt Hotch."

"Or, she could catch the man that's been terrorizing Atlanta for two weeks," Hotch said, secretly thinking that he shouldn't have to explain this to Derek.

"As much as I love the discussion here, we need to call in the team and the sheriff, this has to happen first thing tomorrow," Hannah said, trying to get them back on track with reminding them that they still had a job to do.

"Right, you call Prentiss and Reid, I'll call JJ, Garcia, and the sheriff," Hotch said, all business now.

* * *

It was half an hour later when they were all gathered in cozy Conference Room A of the Atlanta police department when Derek, Hannah, and Hotch began explaining the plan.

"From what we know about O'Reilly, he won't stop until he's caught," Hotch gave a brief overview of the profile before continuing. "He's smart, he doesn't make mistakes, and he's one step ahead of us, always. Our best chance at catching him is to send someone undercover as a potential victim. Hannah, you may take it from here."

"We set up a safe house, that I will go to tomorrow night," Hannah began going through the plan. "During the day, I will go to the places that we already know he has used to target his victims; the bookstore, the coffee shop, and the local café."

"When the day comes to an end, Hannah will return to the safe house, just as our victims returned to their homes," said Derek, picking up where his wife had left off. "Judging by our profile, O'Reilly will be watching her for the better portion of the day. He'll watch her go home and he'll wait for all the lights to go off."

"The entire safe house is being bugged as we speak," continued Hotch. "At the first sign of distress, the SWAT teams will be sent in and we will bring O'Reilly into custody. Any questions?"

JJ was the first one to speak up.

"The plan, as well thought out as it appears to be, is highly dangerous. How can we be sure that we'll get to Hannah in time?"

"O'Reilly enters through the front door, always," Hotch explained. "The SWAT team, along with the people in this room now, will be waiting for in the back yard for the signal. The bedroom where Hannah will wait for him, is just a couple of rooms away from the back door. We start at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow."


	4. Undercover

There was no denying it as Hannah Morgan placed one hand gently over her stomach as she was getting ready; she was nervous, terrified even.

_This was my plan, _she thought, _I have to see it through._

She went through the day as instructed; going to the café for a muffin, to the bookstore for some light reading and making a stop at the coffee shop on her way "home".

At approximately seven o'clock that night she returned to the safe house, wandering around for about two hours and attempting to relax. At nine o'clock she turned off the majority of the lights and slid into a pair of pajamas that easily concealed her gun and badge. She flicked off the bedroom light and pretended to be asleep for around two more hours when she heard the door creak open.

She willed her eyes to stay shut, forced herself to restrain from rounding on the man and pulling out her gun. She forced herself to keep her breathing deep, as though she were in a peaceful slumber.

She felt the gun press into her lower back as O'Reilly said, "You make one move, and you won't live to regret it."

"You're that man aren't you?" Hannah asked, her voice cracking on the last word. She needed to get a confession out of this man. "The one in the papers and on the TV? You hurt all those women."

"Smart little bitch, aren't you?" O'Reilly asked with a snicker. "Yeah, that's me. You'll be with them soon, you know."

It all happened so fast, Hannah could barely keep up. The SWAT team came rushing in, her own team and the sheriff following right behind.

"FBI! Drop the weapon and put your hands where I can see them," Hotch shouted at O'Reilly while Derek ran to Hannah's side.

"This was a set up?" O'Reilly sounded shocked as he voiced his question. Suddenly he rounded on Hannah, attempting to complete what he'd set out to do. Derek had him on the ground within three seconds.

"Yeah you filthy son of a bitch, it was a set up," Derek confirmed as he handcuffed O'Reilly. "And guess what? We have your confession recorded and guess what else? The families of those six women that you killed, they are all going to go for the death penalty. How does it feel to know that you'll spend the rest of your life on death row, O'Reilly?"

O'Reilly still looked dumbfounded as they loaded him into the police car; he couldn't believe that he'd been out smarted by the feds.

Hannah was still shaking when Derek returned to her side, leaving Hotch and the sheriff to take O'Reilly into custody.

He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, doing his best to soothe her.

"How are you feeling Hannah?" he asked, already knowing the answer but also knowing that talking sometimes helped to ease someone out of shock.

"I – I, I don't know Derek," Hannah stuttered. "O'Reilly, he pressed a gun to my back, told me that I would join the other women. Derek, I know what they must have felt. Even though I knew that all of you were right outside the door, I was terrified that you wouldn't get to me in time. He could have killed me, killed our baby. I don't know how to feel right now."

"Hannah, we did get here in time," Derek said, his heart breaking at the sight of his wife so scared. "There is no way that we would have let him hurt you, you have to know that."

"I know that in my head Derek, but when I was lying there, all rational thoughts deserted me," Hannah replied, still shaking in shock.

"Hannah, look at me," Derek said, using his index finger to pull her chin up. "I will never let anything happen to you. Do you hear me Hannah Morgan? Never."

"I love you Derek," Hannah said, tears filling her eyes.

"I love you too Hannah," Derek began, "and that's why after all of this, I'm talking to Hotch about taking you out of the field until it's time for you to start your maternity leave."

"But Derek, my job, I can't leave the BAU," Hannah exclaimed, the thought of Derek putting himself in danger without her there to make sure he was alright was scaring her more than any unsub.

"I'm not saying that I want you out of the BAU," Derek clarified. "I'm not even saying that I don't want you to travel with us. Hannah, I'm only saying that I think that until this baby is born, you should stay at the police stations when we go out into the field. I can't risk losing you."

"Derek Morgan, if I didn't love you as much as I do I would never even consider this. I hate the idea of sitting behind a desk while all of you are out there. But, if it's what you need, to make you feel secure, then I'll do it," Hannah agreed, secretly a little relieved that she wouldn't be in this situation again for a while.

They went home that night and the members of the team all headed back to their own houses, eager to sleep away the case that they had just left behind in Atlanta. Tomorrow would be a new day, and with any luck, it would come without nightmares of what they had had to do to solve their last case.


	5. Vacation Plans

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted the actual vacation to be a separate chapter and plus I wanted to get another chapter to you all to hold you over until the weekend. R/R please!**

Derek and Hannah Morgan walked through the bull pen the day after returning from Atlanta. They had been silent all morning, both knowing the other had had a nightmare, both choosing not to bring it up.

Everyone was beginning their paperwork when Hotch called them all into the conference room.

"What happened in Atlanta, it got to all of us," he began. "I think it's about time that we all took a vacation. I already to clearance from Strauss, enjoy your week off everybody."

Dave Rossi spoke first.

"I just had my annual leave, Hotch," he said. "I wasn't even in Atlanta, I was doing a book tour."

'Well Dave, quit complaining; you get another vacation," Hotch said with a chuckle as he dismissed everyone from the conference room.

The girls were discussing a group trip when Derek caught up with his wife.

"What about Hawaii?" Emily Prentiss asked.

"Hawaii sounds absolutely perfect," Hannah said. "I need to get some sun."

"What did I hear about sun?" Derek asked, immediately interested.

"Hawaii, Derek, for vacation," Hannah explained. "What do you think?"

"I think Hawaii sounds perfect," Derek said enthusiastically. "Do you want me to book the flights?"

"Definitely," Emily said, growing excited. "Let's just figure out who all is going."

"Well, it's me, Will, Prentiss, the Morgans, and hang on," JJ said, stepping up on to her desk.

"If you are going with us to Hawaii, raise your hand now," JJ shouted.

Derek made a short list of his friends. Reid, Prentiss, JJ (and Will), Garcia, and Hotch (who would bring Haley). He mentally added himself and Hannah and took to his laptop to book the flights.

Rossi walked up to him as he was finalizing preparations.

"I'm not going to Hawaii," he started. "I just had my vacation; I volunteered myself as group babysitter."

"We'll miss you in Hawaii man," Derek said, meaning every word. "Partying in the sand won't be the same without a drunken Rossi nearby."

"Well, I'm getting too old for that," Rossi chuckled. "Congratulations by the way, I heard about the baby. Are you excited?"

"Yes, very," Derek replied, a soft smile on his face, as though he were in a daze. "We're finally ready for this. Hannah and I are finally ready to be parents."

"I'm happy for you," Rossi said. "Now shouldn't you all be packing? You booked a flight that leaves in three hours."

Derek jumped a little, realizing that yes, he probably shouldn't be wasting time right about then.

"Right, later Rossi," Derek shouted over his shoulder as he went to find his wife.


	6. Hawaii

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Criminal Minds, bummer right?**

**A/N: I know I kind of left this one with a cliff hanger, I guess I'm evil like that. Thanks for the reviews guys, they are greatly appreciated. I have a three day weekend from school, so you guys might get an extra chapter. Well that's my little rant for this chapter, enjoy the story guys and please keep on reviewing!**

They just barely made it to the airport in time, who knew that it could take six FBI agents and two of their spouses so long to get themselves put together. Derek hadn't anticipated that.

They practically flew through customs and once they were seated they all took a moment to catch their breaths.

"Wow, we almost missed our flight," JJ said, almost as if she couldn't believe it. "We fly all around the country and have our bags ready on the spot, why did it take us so long?"

"I blame Derek," Will said, laughing at the situation. "He booked the flight for too early."

"Hey, don't blame me," Derek said, holding his hands up a little as if that would make him seem more innocent in the eyes of his friends. "I was ready to go in thirty minutes; it was the rest of you that took forever to pack for a one week vacation."

"Well, when your son or daughter gets here and you have to leave them with Rossi," Haley began with a chuckle, "you'll understand why it takes so long for a parent to get ready."

"Ah, so that's why Rossi isn't with us?" Hannah asked, not having realized the reason for the absence of one of their friends. "I had kind of thought that he wanted to catch up on all that paperwork that accumulated during his leave."

"Surprisingly, no," Haley laughed, JJ joining in. "It was actually his idea for him to babysit for us; I'm as surprised as anyone else."

The rest of the flight went smoothly, everyone more or less in their own thoughts, making conversation occasionally.

"If everyone would please buckle their seatbelts, we will be landing shortly," said the flight attendant.

* * *

Within twenty minutes they were off of the plain and on their way to the hotel. They would all meet up for dinner in an hour, but for now, they would just relax.

All in all it was a peaceful evening, they ate together and then decided to go dancing. They all listened politely while Hannah griped about swollen ankles, JJ and Haley doing their best not to laugh as they remembered their own pregnancies.

It was around midnight when the friends returned to their hotel and to their rooms, eagerly awaiting the sleep that they would find there.

* * *

The next morning it was Spencer Reid that woke everyone up at eight, not really caring that his friends had wanted more sleep on their first morning of vacation.

"Come on guys get up," Spencer said sounding excited, the kind of excited he only got over one thing and all of his friends groaned at what they knew would come next. "I think we should make a visit to the Hawaii State Library! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Derek did his best to refrain from laughter as he clapped his friend on the back.

"Listen, Reid, as _fascinating_ as that sounds, and really it does, I was kind of thinking that maybe the beach would be a better choice for our first whole day here."

"Oh, well, can we at least see it before we go?" Spencer asked, the hope still lingering in his eyes.

"Sure kid, this is a vacation for everyone; we'll stop off there tomorrow alright?" Derek replied, not wanting to crush his younger friend, knowing that Reid was more comfortable in a setting that involved books and knowledge.

"So, I know that we're going to the beach, but I was thinking, who's up for a luau tonight?" Emily Prentiss asked, sounding very much like a typical tourist and enjoying every minute of it.

"That sounds absolutely amazing," said Hotch. "I think we should try to get as much sightseeing done as we can this week. We all know what happens when we go home."

"That's it Hotch, you owe a dollar to the jar," JJ laughed.

"Wait, what? What jar?" Hotch asked, wondering what was going on.

"You mentioned work," Derek explained. "We're on vacation man; anyone that talks about the job has to put a dollar in the jar."

"What is this money being used for?" Hotch asked, getting out his wallet, still confused.

"Whatever random thing we choose to do with it later," Hannah said.

"I still don't understand why we can't talk about 'it'," Hotch said.

"Aaron, just hush and put the dollar in the jar," Haley laughed at her husband. "You sound like Jack."

"Fine, fine, fine," Hotch grumbled, placing the dollar into the jar and whispering "bullies" under his breath.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to go by so slowly. Sightseeing filled their days and dancing filled their nights. Much to Reid's pleasure, and everyone else's displeasure, they did visit the library and then shocked themselves when they had fun. By the end of the week the jar had over fifty dollars in it, most of which came from Hotch, and they used it on their last night to buy rounds of piña coladas for the majority of them and fruit punch for Hannah.

On the last morning of vacation they all woke up and headed out to breakfast and checked out of the hotel, making sure that they would make it to the airport in plenty of time for their trip home.

They had an uneventful flight back and then they went their separate ways, each longing for their own beds, some nursing sun burns (mainly Reid and JJ) and some just in a rush to get back to their children to save them from Rossi.

If they only knew what would await them at the office the next morning.


	7. Welcome Back To Reality

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, guess what? I still don't own criminal minds; *sigh***

**A/N: I know I say this a lot, but I really do appreciate the reviews, and I really hope you guys like this chapter. It is set in season four during the episode "Soul Mates". Oh and just a quick clarification, in this story, Hotch and Haley never split up and George Foyet stayed in prison. And sorry that this is so late, I haven't had access to a computer and I've been going through something pretty lousy. Well writing this chapter helped keep my mind off of it and I hope that you'll all enjoy it. Thanks. R/R!**

The team walked back into the bull pen of the BAU the day after they returned from Hawaii, all of them still fighting some jet lag. But they soon realized that they would have no time to nurse it as JJ came running out of her office. She never even bothered to try to explain to everyone what was going on, just marched straight into Hotch's office with a case file; by the look on her face, they all knew that this wouldn't be an easy first day back.

They all watched JJ and Hotch talk through his open blinds, not being able to make out the words that were being said. One thing that did register in their minds was the look of worry on both JJ and Hotch's faces.

"Guys," Hotch called from the doorway of his office, "we're going to Sarasota Florida, wheels up in 30; you'll all be briefed on the plane."

They all grabbed their go bags from beneath their desks, all of them knowing that it must be bad if neither Hotch nor JJ had bothered to tell them exactly what was going on before they left on the jet. Oh yes, what a perfect first day back from vacation.

On the flight they were all briefed as to what was going on in Sarasota. Someone had been kidnapping, raping, and murdering young women in Sarasota and FBI had finally been called in, they were there for a while, and as the profile progressed, they realized that they were dealing with a team.

The wife of the man they believed was responsible stood by him, as did his daughter, but when the teenage girl became the latest victim they immediately turned on him. His partner had taken his daughter and still the man held his ground, claiming to be innocent when his daughter was in very grave danger and he was doing absolutely nothing.

She was found, saved. But as Hannah was sitting in the police station, she couldn't help but to wonder if the young girl would consider it a good thing or not. This was what was going through Hannah's mind as JJ came up to her.

"Hey spacey girl, what's going on?" JJ asked her friend.

"I was just thinking," Hannah started, that far off look still on her face. "She's going to finish growing up without her dad. I can't help but wonder if she's going to be grateful or hate us for saving her."

"We did our job Hannah, we got that girl back to her mother," JJ said. "You can't let the what-ifs get to you. Not in this job. It's just not healthy."

"I can't help but feel this way," Hannah began to explain. "We deal with some of the most terrifying people on a daily basis, but then I see their families. They're destroyed, they did nothing wrong and now their lives are changed forever because of the decisions of someone that they trusted."

"Hannah, that's part of the job," JJ said, trying to console her friend. "It's an everyday occurrence in our jobs. But you have to think of all of the good that we do. Think of all of the people that we save, all of the lives that we protect by doing our job."

"JJ, think of all of the guys that we don't catch. Think of all of those people that we can't save."


	8. Mother to Mother

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Since I was so late posting the last chapter I thought you guys deserved another, as always the reviews are appreciated. R/R.**

**

* * *

**

JJ was not a profiler. She had never taken the classes, never even applied for that sort of position in the BAU. No she wasn't a profiler, but she was a good friend, a friend that knew when something was wrong.

In the weeks following the case in Sarasota, JJ had seen a change in Hannah. She had started detaching herself and she refused to talk to the families anymore, she was more cautious. It was two months after the case when JJ finally just gave up, knowing that she had to talk to her friend about what was going on, also knowing that she would have to be careful about the way she worded things; Hannah was now five months pregnant.

"Hannah, can I talk to you for a minute?" JJ asked as she walked up to her friend.

"Sure JJ," Hannah said, her nose in a book of baby names. "What's going on?"

"I was about to ask you that same question," JJ began. "Ever since that case in Sarasota you've been different Hannah. You won't talk to the families of the victims, every time there is a case involving children or teenagers you immediately spring into action, you make it a personal thing. Something about you is very different, I need to know."

"I thought we weren't supposed to profile each other," Hannah said with a scowl on her face.

"I'm not a profiler, and this isn't profiling, I'm your friend Hannah," JJ said trying very hard to get through to her friend.

"It's just, that case in Sarasota, not only was it horrible and terrifying beyond all belief, it was a parent JJ," Hannah began, tears already forming in her eyes. "It was a parent that kidnapped, raped, and murdered those girls. A parent. He had a child, how could someone do something like that to a young girl? Especially when they have their own child to think of? How could he remain silent when his own daughter went missing?"

"Hannah, that man was sick," JJ explained. "He may have seemed like an average guy with a nice house and picture perfect family, but something was not right in his head. To him, something that to us is unthinkable, was completely normal and okay."

"JJ, no matter how sick someone may be, those girls were so young, they hadn't even really lived yet," Hannah said, the small tears from before turning into full on sobs as she spoke, struggling to keep her voice even. "They were young and naïve and they had the right to feel safe. He and his partner took that from them. He was a parent and he took someone else's daughter's life."

"Hannah, he was not right in the head," JJ said, rubbing her friend's back in an attempt to soothe her. "And Hannah, I know how you feel. I'm a mom, remember? Cases like that scare me too, make me question why I still choose to do this job. But do you want to know what gets me through it?"

"What?" Hannah asked, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"I look at my son's face," JJ said. "I look at his face and I know that the work I do everyday helps to make the world a little safer for him. I chose this job because I know how important it is to put these people, if that's even the right term for the monsters we deal with, behind bars. I do it for Henry."

"I'm just scared JJ," Hannah said quietly, as though afraid she might be overheard, even though they were alone. "What if I can't keep my baby safe, like those mothers in Sarasota?"

"Hannah, all parents worry for the safety of their children," JJ began, slowly seeing the fear drain from her friend's face. "And most can't do anything until it's too late. But Hannah, you and Derek, like me and Will, are not normal parents. We have more power to keep our kids safe. As long as we're doing this job, the world is already a little bit safer with every killer that we help bring to justice."


	9. I Wonder If

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds; I only own my own characters and my story line.**

**A/N: Reviews are awesome, I love them, and you should write them. The end of "The Flip Side" is coming up soon; I'm thinking maybe two or three more chapters after this. There will be a sequel; I'm just not sure what I'm calling it yet. Also, since "The Flip Side" is almost done, that means that it's almost time for baby Morgan to come into the picture. I can write it either way, but I just want to know, do you guys think that Hannah should have a boy or a girl? Well that's my little rant of the chapter, leave your reviews please, and PM me with your choice of boy or girl.**

**

* * *

**

The BAU team hadn't been called in on a case in a few days which meant that during that time they were working from nine to five. The lack of cases didn't mean lack of work though, for when they weren't doing their paperwork, Hannah and Derek had them all busy working on remodeling the guest room in their home to make room for little baby Morgan.

It was on Thursday, their fourth day not being on a case, that Spencer Reid began to ask the questions that none of them had thought to ask before.

"Hey guys, I have a question," Spencer said as they finished painting the walls a pale pastel green.

"Sure Spence," Hannah said. "Tell us what's on your mind."

"Hannah, you're in your sixth month right?" he asked, though he already knew the answer without clarification.

"Yeah, I am," Hannah responded, not exactly sure where the conversation was headed. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"No, I was just wondering, shouldn't you guys know the sex of the baby by now?"

"We didn't want to know Spence," Hannah explained. "That's why we've been painting the room a neutral color, that's why the baby furniture we ordered is neutral as well. We want to be surprised."

"Oh, that makes sense then," Spencer said. "Do you guys have any names picked out yet?"

"Well Mr. Inquisitive, as a matter of fact we do," Hannah said. "We've actually been meaning to talk to you guys about this for a little while, but this is the most down time we've had since the trip to Hawaii."

"Why would you need to talk to us about it?" JJ asked, wiping the paint off of her hands as she spoke.

"Yeah, why?" Emily asked, equally as curious as her friend.

"Let them talk guys, maybe we'll find out," Hotch said with a chuckle.

"The reason that we'd wanted to talk to you all first is because we do have two names picked out," Derek began, a small smile spreading across his face.

"For a boy we were thinking Spencer Aaron Morgan, and for a girl we were thinking Emily Jennifer Morgan," Hannah finished for her husband, her own smile growing wider.

"You would want to name your baby after us?" Emily asked, feeling pleasantly surprised and greatly touched.

"Well, yes," Derek said, thinking that their reasoning should have been obvious. "You guys aren't just our colleagues; you're our best friends and our family."

"We couldn't think of any other names that we would rather give to the baby," Hannah said, watching the expressions on her friends' faces change from surprise to pure happiness.

"Wouldn't it be great if you guys had twins?" Emily asked, only half joking. "Then you could use both names."

"Are you trying to curse us?" Hannah asked, starting to laugh along with her friends. "This is our first one, whatever name we don't get to use this time we'll use next time but we're not ready for two!"

"Calm down Hannah," Hotch said, doing his best not to laugh at the shocked expression on her face. "It was only a joke, besides I think you would know if you were having two."

* * *

As the laughter from that conversation died down Hannah thought back to her last doctor's appointment.

Dr. Martin had told her that for a moment it had sounded as though it were two heartbeats, she'd dismissed the theory however, assuring Hannah that only one baby appeared on the ultrasound. Something still bothered Hannah though, she had heard of cases where twins were in the same position and with one in front of the other, making it seem as though there were only one baby. Now that she thought of it, her stomach did seem a little big for only one baby at six months…

_"Oh stop it," she thought. "I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?"_


	10. Stupid Bed Rest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, wish I did though.**

**A/N: As always, please review. Two more chapters after this one and then "The Flip Side" is done, I have decided on the name of the sequel. It will be called "We're Still Family". Look out for it when "The Flip Side" is done. Also, in this one we're skipping to Hannah's seventh month, the next one will be her at eight months and then, and then the last one is pretty obvious. R/R!**

Hannah woke up at 3:30 in the morning to see her husband getting dressed and packing his go bag, moving around slowly, trying not to wake her.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed?" Hannah asked him, her voice showing how tired she still was.

"Go back to bed baby girl," Derek said, zipping up his bag. "The team got called in on a case; Emily is on a leave right now so she'll be here soon. She's going to stay with you until I get home."

"I still don't see why Dr. Martin put me on bed rest," Hannah pouted.

"Because you're pregnant and were put under too much stress," Derek answered her; they'd been having this discussion for a week, ever since her last appointment. "You fainted Hannah; he put you on bed rest to make sure that you and the baby would be okay. He said no more stress, and our jobs are stressful."

"I know, I know," Hannah said, still upset with the situation. "When does the jet take off?"

"Wheels up in 30 minutes," he said. "I need to get to the airport. I'll call you when we land okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Hannah replied reluctantly, the worry sinking in. "Stay safe Derek, we'll be waiting, I love you."

Derek walked over to his wife, kissed her forehead gently and then kissed her stomach.

"I love you too, and I'll be okay."

As her husband walked out the door Hannah began to cry quietly; she hated this. She knew that the baby was top priority right now, but it killed her to know that he was going away on a case and she wasn't going to be there to make sure that he was okay, that terrified her.

Just then she felt a small kick in her stomach. She rubbed the spot where the kick had come from.

"I know pretty baby, I know," Hannah whispered to the bump. "Daddy will be back home soon."

Hannah went back to bed and when she woke up again at nine o'clock in the morning it was to the smell of her best friend making breakfast in the kitchen downstairs. Hannah dressed quickly and descended the steps.

"How long have you been here?" Hannah asked Emily, sitting at the dining room table and picking up the glass of orange juice in front of her.

"About two hours, give or take thirty minutes," Emily answered, placing the eggs and bacon in front of her friend before sitting beside her with her own plate.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Hannah asked between bites of bacon.

"Because Derek told me to let you sleep," Emily said, sipping her coffee.

"He called?" Hannah asked, the worry showing on her face. "Did they land safely?"

"They did, he told me to tell you that he'll call you when he gets to the hotel tonight," Emily replied, trying to sound comforting.

"I worry about him," Hannah said, looking down. "You know how Derek gets on a case, he's the first one to jump into the danger."

"I highly doubt that he'll be doing that this time Hannah," Emily said, rubbing her friend's back.

"Why do you think that?" Hannah asked, doing her best to keep herself from crying.

"Because, he has a baby on the way and a wife that would go crazy if anything happened to him," Emily answered, still rubbing her friend's back in an attempt to help her calm down. "He isn't going to do anything to deliberately put himself in danger."

"Thanks, it just gets to me that I can't go with him on the case," Hannah said, her breathing slowing down and her heart rate returning to normal.

"I know it is, you two are the superhero couple," Emily said with a laugh. "You're used to having each other's backs in the field and it's upsetting you that this time you think he's on his own. But Hannah, he didn't go on this case by himself. He has Spencer, JJ, Hotch, and Rossi; they will look after him. They care about him too."

"I know they do, and if I trust anyone in the world besides Derek with his life, then it's always the team," Hannah began. "I just wish that I could be there with him, I'm used to helping catch the bad guy, I'm not used to sitting at home while the people I love most are out in the field."

"Well, I'll make you a deal, okay?" Emily asked, making this up as she went along and hoping that it didn't show. "If you worry about protecting little baby Spencer or Emily, the rest of the team will worry about protecting Derek, sound like a plan?"

Hannah just nodded her head and as her friend was walking away she whispered under her breath, _"stupid bed rest."_


	11. I Don't Need A Babysitter

**Disclaimer: I finally own Criminal Minds. Really? No, not really.**

**A/N: I haven't been getting any reviews guys, I'm going to finish out this story but if I don't get some reviews then I won't be writing the promised sequel. So if you want more, review, subscribe, do all of that fun stuff that writers love to see. Also, the next chapter is the last one in "The Flip Side"; a sequel will follow only if I get reviews.**

Hannah was restless, annoyed, and irritable. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy, her husband was gone more often than not, and she was still on bed rest.

The team was in California now, the whole team. Derek hadn't felt comfortable leaving her home alone, which she thought was crazy, so he had called his mother to come and stay with her during the case, this was ridiculous, Hannah did not need a babysitter.

"Really Mom, I can make my own lunch," Hannah said as her mother in law demanded her to lay back down while she took to the kitchen.

"No, no, no," Fran replied, beating her daughter in law to the refrigerator. "You are on bed rest; you shouldn't even be up right now. Go lay back down while I make us some lunch. What would you like?"

"Soup is fine," Hannah sighed, wishing that _someone_ would let her do _something_.

As her "mother" bustled around the kitchen Hannah began thinking. Derek had been gone for a few days now and they had finally found the unsub; he would be coming home soon. This would be his last case before the baby was born and she was definitely looking forward to his paternity leave. No more babysitters.

The rest of the day passed slowly and at ten o'clock Hannah climbed the stairs to her room and went to sleep while Fran watched TV, she would be staying until the morning.

At around midnight Hannah awoke to the sound of her bedroom door being opened. The wife in her told her not to worry that it was just Derek, but the FBI agent in her had the young woman reaching for the drawer in her bedside table where she kept her gun.

"Hannah, stop," Derek said, slightly amused that this was his wife's first reaction when she heard a door open. "It's only me."

"Oh," Hannah exhaled, removing her hand from the knob on the drawer. "When did you get home?"

"About thirty minutes ago, give or take a few," Derek replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I would have been up sooner but I had to tell my mom to go to the guest room and I had to feed Clooney."

"Oh, okay," she yawned, already slipping back into the dream world.

"I was gone for four days and you can't stay awake for a little while?" Derek chuckled.

"I'm pregnant," she said, her eyes closed, "give me a break."

"Alright, alright, but tomorrow morning we are having a married people day," he laughed.

"Married people day?" she asked between yawns.

"Yes, married people day, I missed my wife," he said, gently stroking her cheek.

"Okay, we'll have a married people day," she responded, closing her eyes once more and this time allowing the sleep to take her completely.


	12. Welcome To The World

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds; I only own my own story line and my own characters.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who stayed with this story, it means a lot to me. This is the last chapter of "The Flip Side" and the sequel has been canceled due to lack of reviews, if you guys really want it, then comment on this chapter and we'll see. Sad to see this one end, I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have.**

_"No, not now, no, no, no," _Hannah thought as she felt her first painful contraction. _"Derek isn't home yet, no, not yet."_

She stared at her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Just wait a few more minutes, please," Hannah begged the bump. "Please just wait until your daddy gets home from the store."

As if on cue Derek walked into the house and called out to her.

"Hannah, I'm back," he shouted, since he didn't know where in the house she was. "I couldn't find the strawberry cereal so I got the blueberry."

"Forget. The. Cereal," Hannah gasped as the next contraction hit her. "Just get me to the car, get the bag, and drive."

"It's time?" he asked, dumbfounded, suddenly forgetting everything that he had learned that he was supposed to do at this time.

"Okay, you stay here, I'll go have a baby," she snapped, rubbing her stomach and heading to the door.

"No, no, no, I'm coming," he stepped back into reality and out of his shock. He grabbed her bag and opened the front door to their small home.

They rushed out the door and to the car. Derek sped the entire way to the hospital. When they got stopped by a police officer he merely flashed his credentials and pointed to the screaming woman in the passenger's seat; they were cleared to go right away.

"Um, wife, baby, pain," Derek said quickly to the nurse, it coming out in a jumbled up mess, not being able to form entire sentences.

The nurse got Hannah settled in a room while Derek made the phone calls to their friends on the team and to their families.

Within two hours everyone that they loved and cared for was in Labor Room 120 or in the waiting room, anxious to find out when Hannah would have the baby.

It was around midnight when Derek entered the waiting room and told everyone that Hannah was being wheeled off to delivery, it wouldn't be long now, it was almost time.

A few minutes later in the delivery room Hannah's face was contorted in pain and her hand was squeezing Derek's to the point of intense pain, sometimes Derek forgot that his small wife was as strong as she was.

"Come on Hannah push," Dr. Martin said encouragingly. "One more and the head is out."

Hannah screamed and pushed with everything that she had, the sweat and tears streaming down her face.

"And we have a head!" Dr. Martin enthused as Derek wiped the sweat off of his wife's brow. "One more big push and you'll meet your baby."

"Are you ready Hannah?" Derek asked her, looking into her eyes and showing all the love in his heart with one simple glance.

Hannah squeezed his hand and put on her most determined face. "Let's do this," she breathed out.

Hannah squeezed tighter and pushed as hard as she possibly could, and in that moment a cry pierced through the room.

"You have a handsome baby boy," Dr. Martin smiled hugely and passed the baby off to a nurse to be cleaned up.

The nurse came back just as Hannah felt the pain building again, something that none of them had anticipated.

Derek cut the cord quickly and rushed back to his wife's side, holding her hand and looking to their doctor for an explanation.

"What the hell is happening?" Derek practically screamed the question at the doctor.

"It would appear that your son had a friend in there," Dr. Martin chuckled. "Are you ready to have another baby?"

"Another?" Hannah gasped. "This is all Emily's fault. She cursed us! I knew it! This is because she said it a couple months ago!"

Derek laughed at his wife and held her hand a little tighter. "Come on baby, last one, aren't you excited?"

Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't speak, she could only smile and nod her head.

"Well then, you're next baby is in position, it's time to push," Dr. Martin said with a smile.

The second birth went by much quicker and within minutes they were meeting their baby daughter. They had their children.

Derek walked into the waiting room about ten minutes later and told everyone that Hannah had given birth to two beautiful babies, one boy and one girl.

They all filed into the small room that would be home to the small family for the next couple of days.

Derek's mother, Fran, turned to Hannah and asked, "Do my grand children have names?"

"Yes Mom, they do," Hannah smiled. "Everyone, we would like to introduce you to Spencer Aaron Morgan and Emily Jennifer Morgan."

A chorus of "Welcome to the world" filled the small room and tears of joy streamed down all of their faces.


End file.
